Futuristic Forebodings
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: She's never been a morning person. But then again, who is? TroyGabriella.


_Futuristic Forebodings._

_by Katie_

_Pairing: Troyella_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: Just fluff on the future of Troy and Gabriella. It's Gabi-centric. I'm in a happy mood, so why not write a little bit of pointless fluff? Also, I'd like to credit HighSchoolMusicalHearts for the idea. Thank you so much!! **4/27/07: Okay, so I had to re-post** **this, due to me being dumb...it's a long, detailed explanation that I'd rather not go in to. So bare with me.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Troy and Gabi's kids...or rather, their names. So, yeah._

Gabriella Bolton lazily hit the Snooze button on her alarm clock. It was too EARLY. It still seemed too early, 7 minutes later when the alarm clock beeped again. Gabriella knew that it'd be almost 6:45 if she hit the Snooze button again, so she got up, for fear of being up late. Her eyelids threatened to close again, but the 29-year-old persevered in keeping them open, rather lazily.

Gabriella had things to do. She, first, had to wake up the kids, then get dressed, then eat a quick breakfast, make sure Troy saw the kids off to school, go to work, teach Biology and Advanced Scientific theorums to a bunch of high school kids. Science Club followed immediately after the final bell. After that, Ben had basketball practice; no scratch that, Troy was the new coach, since Ben's previous coach had broken his arm in a car accident. Then, Yvonne had ballet. Afterward, Gabriella was taking Ben and Yvonne to Chad and Taylor's for a playdate with their two oldest. To top off that, she had to put Neveah down before 9:30, or she would get hyper and try to stay up later.

The bags under her eyes were not a good sign; she was turning into some kind of Mom-machine! Sometimes Gabriella wished she hadn't chosen to have kids so young, or to become a Science teacher, or to go eat that last piece of pizza last night for dinner. But she had a wonderful husband to balance out her life, and 3 beautiful children.

Gabriella dragged her feet into Ben's room. The 7-year-old had already developed a passion for basketball. Posters of players for the Albuquerque Suns were pasted on his light blue walls; books about Sports players filled the bookshelves. But Ben was a kid, and his feelings got hurt easily still, so Troy didn't try to push the poor kid too hard into basketball.

Gabi gently shook the sleeping figure awake. The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned, smiling when he saw his mother's figure hovering over him. "Morning, Mom." he said, Gabriella kissing his forehead. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead. I left clothes out on your dresser. We have to run this morning though; your dad needs to get to practice a little bit earlier this morning, so don't dawdle too much." Ben nodded in agreement before dragging his feet out of the bed.

She moved on to Yvonne's room. Yvonne was 5, and hated ballet. She despised it with every bone in her body. But, Gabriella had said that she needed to join one thing. Gabriella began to giggle when she thought about her daughter, the 5-year-old feminist, prancing around in a leotard to Swan Lake. After waking Yvonne, who was basically already awake (Yvonne was a morning person), Gabi had to hurry a little bit.

Rushing into her 3-year-old's room, Gabriella picked up the sleeping figure, before feeling hot breath against her neck. Gabi knew instantaneously, knowing who it was. "Troy. I have to get the kids ready." she protested. "I can do that." Troy insisted, whispering into her ear, his breath lingering against her ear.

She allowed herself to become entranced into her and her husband's own little world. Where it was them, and nobody else.

Their lips had barely touched when the girl's eyes opened. "Mommy, I'm trying to sleep! Daddy, I didn't see you come in! I like it when you wake me up, Daddy, because you always dress me up all funny, and Mommy laughs and has to re-dress me all over again. Did you know that Ben told me I was only three feet yesserday? I says, 'Nuh-uh', and then Yvonne told Ben he was being a male chauvineist. And I askeded her real nice, Vonnie, where'd you get that word? And she said she got it from Aunt Taylor when she was yelling at Uncle Chad! Isn't that funny?!" Neveah began, continuing on.

Troy smiled smally at Gabi, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh no. You got her started. Now you have to get her dressed, so I can...re-dress her!" Gabriella laughed.

**FLUFFAGE TO THE MAX, I TOLD YOU.**

**:P**


End file.
